The Angelic Child And The Phantomhive Earl
by Amy Aiko
Summary: Haru Kozakura, A girl with the angrl of life powers Ciel Phantomhive, thr head master of the Phantomhive mansion can both of them fall in love?


**_Chapter one:_**

" why are we going there again, Miss kozakura?" Said a Aqua-eyed and rose-y pink-haired girl who look like a twelve-years-old with a bored tone.

"For the seventeenth time,Airi..." said a woman in her early thirty's with black hair and orange eyes "...Haru needs to go to the Phantomhive mansion with Elizabeth for the master to chose who will he marry when they grow up. And you came along because you said 'i am her BFF i NEED to go' "

Airi just growled and looked outside the windows, and a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but her face was emotionless, she was justu patting her white-haired cat who have one green eye and the other blue. And then a green-haired, brown-eyed woman who is the blonde-haired's personal maid, she looked nervous as hell. They all arrived at the mansion and when all the three got down the carriage had ran away. none of the three moved and just kept looking at the mansion, it was big indeed like how they said. The emotionless Blondie was the first to move and went to the door, then the pink-haired and green-haired females stopped starting when they noticed the blonde at the doors and ran after her, the Blondie girl had knocked on the door, they stayed a little then the door opened reveals a black butler with black hair and red eyes, his smile faded when he got closer to Haru. He sensed something familiar but he didn't know what is it. He welcomed them in as they walked in, after a little a boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes and an eye-patch on his left eye. Haru, the blonde-haired girl, had her heart racing when she saw the boy, she could feel her head becoming warm but she didn't show it. Airi knew there was something wrong with Haru but didn't say anything and stayed silent. In the other of the room was another blonde girl with green eyes, she was glaring harshly at the other blonde, while her maid was scared from her. Behind the boy were one maid and two men and the butler who welcomed them, the black-haired boy said "welcome to the Phantomhive mansion, as both of you know, I am ciel Phantomhive, and I will chose one of you to become my wife. You all will be staying her for the next month starting from now, make yourself at home"

then the boy had turned around. Airi glared at him and him butler then whispers to Haru "Haru I don't trust them both especially the butler, I don't know I just HATE HiM"

Haru just rolled her eyes at her child-like friend, the maid had took them to there rooms. Airi's room simply was all black and aqua, Airi didn't hate it, in fact, she liked it. Haru's room was no different, all black and goldenn. After they put their things, and after Haru put like a Million stuff Animals that is mostly cats on her bed, the door of Haru's room has been knocked on she opened it to reveal the black butler, he stood there then below politely and said "The dinner is in fifteen minutes"

Haru just nodded emotionlessly then closed the door. When the black butler went to Airi's room and told her about the dinner, However, she get reply wasn't as simple as Haru. Airi glared at him harshly and said "do I know you from somewhere?"

the butler's expression had changed after it, his smile dropped and his eyes was empty from life, it wasn't the 'welcome' expression anymore. The butler got closer to her and then said "i don't know, you also look awfully familiar to me, reminding me of someone"

them the door of Haru's room opened and before she got out, the butler and Airi got away. and then Haru said "let's go "

but before they move they heard a big "WAIT FOR ME MY LADY"

it was Yoonri, she was running to them with her full speed, her dark green eyes were opened wide while her brown hair was flying behind her and she looked like she made a trouble, Haru asked her " Yoonri what have you done?"

Yoonri just stood shaking with her eyes wide open then she yelled with her eyes closed looking at the floor "I AM SORRY M'LADY, I FORGOT TO BRING YOU YOUR STAR STUFF ANIMAL"

'since when was a star an animal' Airi thought to herself while raising her eyebrow. Haru said emotionlessly "It is okay, Yoonri. I have a lot, and let's go it is dinner time"

Yoonri nodded but then Airi said "Haru I want to talk to you privately"

Haru and Airi looked at Yoonri and she nodded and walked away. Airi got closer to Haru and whispered "Haru, he looks familiar, there is something that is awful familiar about the butler. something that makes me wanting to KILL him, and wipe that smugly smirk off his fucking face, and cut his Nick for me to not hear his voice again"

Haru stood silently for 10 seconds and then sighed and said "firstly, How does he look awful familiar to you when you are blind? secondly, how does his voice bother you when you are deaf too? and that the only think that is keeping you alive is that you can see souls and voice waves only? thirdly, let's go or we are going to be late"

Airi then turned into a cute crying chibi and said with a cute tone " you are a meanie. I already know, why do you have to always remind me? "

then she, still in her chibi form, jumped on her back and made her carry her to the dining room. when they were at the door, Airi jumped off Haru's back and turned into her normal form then opened the door, there was another Blondie sitting there with green eyes, she just glared at then when they entered but stayed silent. the boy, ciel, started talking and said "as you know, i have a month to choose one of you to become my fiancee. It has to be Elizabeth Midford, the daughter of the leader of the British knights. Or Haru kozakura, the next lady for the kozakura mansion, the richest mansion exists. the mounth is starting from today"

after that they are in silent-or that what ciel thought, Elizabeth was sending death glares to Haru but Haru was replaying it with cold stares, making Elizabeth shivers. And Sebastian was thinking 'Haru sounds familiar but not kozakura, she also look familiar and her aura... she is reminding me of someone, and that Airi shiro... I think I heard that name somewhere before but where?'.

after the dinner everyone went to bed, except for Sebastian because he had to clean up, and another two girls. when the clock rang 12 am, Haru's door was being knocked on, she wasn't asleep so she opened it and got outside, she knew it was Airi; it is always like this, Haru couldn't sleep at night and so does Airi, so they us night to train there powers. They both went to the gardens and then Airi said "ready?"

Haru just nodded then they started fighting. What they don't know is that someone else is watching them.


End file.
